Satellites can be deployed into orbit to provide various space-based operations, such as military and civilian observation operations, communications operations, navigation operations, weather operations, and research operations. Satellites can include various sensors and communication equipment that are used to perform desired tasks. For example, a weather satellite may include one or more cameras or imaging sensors that can be used to take images of Earth, and communication equipment that can be used to communicate the images to a control system on Earth. Although satellites can be configured to perform these specialized operations, satellites are expensive to create and launch into orbit, especially for organizations that may not require the use of an entire satellite with a large number of sensors, or may not require continuous operations on the satellite. As a result, organizations may avoid the use of satellites, limiting the use of promising satellite technology.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software described herein provide enhancements for deploying applications in satellites. In one example, a satellite device includes a communication interface and a virtualized execution system. The virtualized execution system is configured to receive state information via the communication interface from at least a peer satellite device related to execution of one or more software payloads by the peer satellite device, and execute one or more virtual nodes based at least on the state information.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor should it be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.